Eager?
by AnAlchemistNamedTara
Summary: A oneshot request froom my quizilla account! LEMON! KibaOC i'm no good at summaries..


**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO DOES NOT! BELONG TO ME!!**

**HOPE YA ENJOY! ANY CRITICSIM IS COOL WITH ME SINCE IM A BEGINNER. I AM ALSO A QUIZILLIAN. MEET ME ON QUIZILA : theicealchemist13 Actually, this**_** is**_** for a fellow quizillian,: wendaleman! Hope ya enjoy hon! And what a better day to publish, don't you agree Nikki? Best of luck to you and your new life! **

Name: Natasha Hana  
Age:16  
Looks: Brown long hair(goes to her knees)with purple highlights, one purple eye one red eye, black bunny ears, really tall(she's 5'9),and big breasts.  
Personality: Crazy, wild, hyper, and stubborn  
Weapon: Her elemental bow and arrow(her bow and arrow can summons elements suchas waterter,ice,fire,lava,air,weather,earth,lighting,darkness,light,time,and space and magic)  
Other info: She possesses a rabbit demon that manipulates the elements

There she goes again, Kiba thought as he grinned. He watched her as she jumped about in the field, singing a simple tune. Her rabbit ears bounced with the beat. _Bouncing_…Kiba's thoughts trailed off. His eyes scrolled down from the top of her highlighted brown locks to her large, and despite their size perky breasts. He drifted off into his own perverted world, but as she leaped closer, he was brought out of his trance.

_Her smell. _The Inuzuka's nose was much more efficient than another human's. His olfactory sense _magnified_ her already _intoxicating _scent.

"Hey~a Kiba-kun!" she chimed in her usual sing-song voice. He smirked back at her. "How've ya been, Natasha-chan?" She twirled around on her toes, with a cheery expression on her face. "Whelp, I just ACED this totally hard mission—heey, what's that look for?" A cute pout formed on her face as she placed her hands on her _curvy_ hips.

"Hm? Whatever are you talking about?" he said nonchalantly.

"Ah! Kiba, you perv!"

Natasha jokingly covered her chest with her hands. Kiba chuckled and attacked Natasha's soft spot on her silky neck. He nipped and nibbled on her neck, decorating it in hickeys.

"Of course I am. Don't you know me , babe?"

Natasha giggled and in a flash, tackled Kiba to the ground. She liplocked with him and began a _very_ heated make-out session as they rolled down the hill. They came to a stop at level ground and each took a break fo air. Natasha looked at Kiba with her multicolored eyes with a certain gleam in them. She tugged at his clothing.

"As powerful the urge to do your right now, I'm gonna have to say no."

" Aww, but you never said no before!" Natasha whined.

" You sure as hell must be crazy if you want to suffer Tsunade's wrath again," Kiba replied.

"Yuppers, I am!" She tugged at his clothes once again. "Now off with the pants."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Your'e crazy."

Nonetheless, he scooped Natasha up in his arms. She let out a 'Woohoo!' as she propelled an arrow into the earth allowing them to disappear, leaving behend fluffy clouds.

"A~ha! Just where I wanted!"

The two appeared on top of each other on Natasha's spacious bed-- her on top. Being the eager-beaver she is, she rushed to rid Kiba of his shirt, but he flipped her over. He stripped her instead, removing every piece of clothing off her luscious body.

"Hey, you cheat--"

Just as Natasha was going to switch positions Kiba attacked her large globes. He sucked and tugged at them with his teeth, the feeling unbearable. She bit her lip, not wanting to submit. Kiba noticed her obstinacy and he moved his hand down south. Natasha's bunny ears perked up and she gasped as Kiba traced his finger on her swollen clit. He moved his finger and placed it inside her, thrusting it in and out. She still stayed silent, not uttering one cry. Kiba became one eager-beaver himself, as he shoved all 3 fingers into her. His other hand mounded her breast. He thrusted hard and Natasha couldn't contain herself, releasing out loud moans. She came and Kiba pulled his digits out. He smirked and put them to his lips.  
Natasha noticed how Kiba looked at her. His eyes weren't just clouded with lust, there was an _animalistic_ trait to them. He wanted her and _nothing _ was gonna stop him.  
Kiba quickly stripped out of his bothersome clothing and motioned to Natasha to join him off the bed. She swiftly caught on and positioned herself doggy-style on the bedframe. Kiba grabbed her ass and thrusted into her pussy increasing his speed each time. It was no problem for Natasha; she liked it rough.  
"Mmm... faster, Kiba," she gripped the frame harder.  
"Your'e so damn tight," he grunted and quickenem his pace.  
She moaned his name repeatedly as the bed shook rapidly. He impaled her further, hitting her g-spot almost evertime, sending her into ecstacy. Natasha panted once more and came. Kiba filled her up with his cum and thrusted a little more, mixing their juices. He kissed Natasha passionately, showing his desire for more. She retaliated and massaged their tongues together and Kiba knew her reply.

**Whelp, there ya go hon! Hope ya liked it Nikki-chan! I wuv yuu!! Geez, this took a whole of a hell lot outta me...x.x Review please! Tips, comments, even 1 word reviews are great! If you are gonna flame, at least tell me what I did bad, ok?**


End file.
